The present invention relates to a circular knitting machine.
In circular knitting machines of this kind, with needle cylinder diameters of 26xe2x80x3 to 30xe2x80x3 and larger for example, there is frequently the need to design the take-down and/or winding-up device such that what is wound up is not the closed hose coming from the machine but a fabric slit along one long side and then opened out to double width (DE-T2-0 691 21 291, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,558, WO-A 00/50678). In such a case take-down and winding-up rollers are provided which have approximately twice the length which is otherwise normal and the machine diameter has in this case to become substantially greater than is generally the case with the use of needle cylinders with diameters from 26xe2x80x3 to 30xe2x80x3. Greater machine diameters than usual are moreover necessary when larger needle cylinder diameters of 34xe2x80x3 for example or even up to 68xe2x80x3 are desired for other reasons.
Circular knitting machines of the kind initially specified with such diameters involve problems with both transport and space. This is above all a consequence of the fact that their frames are provided with radially outstanding feet, which have at the smallest point a machine width of more than 3000 mm (e.g. 3600 mm) and mostly a still greater length transverse thereto, when width denotes the smallest dimension which can be measured parallel to the surface of the ground and transverse to the length or the smallest diameter of the machine, respectively. Such machines, therefore, oftenly have to be transported on a low loader with police escort. For transport on a low loader without police escort a machine width of 3000 mm at the most would be necessary and for transport on an ordinary lorry a width of 2500 mm at the most. It must also not be forgotten that the workshops both at the manufacturer and at the user mostly have doors and/or hoists with clear widths which are less than 3600 mm. Finally, there is a significant need for machines which take up the smallest amount of room and above have the smallest possible width, especially at the manufacturer""s, where as a rule numerous circular knitting machines are arranged beside one another in the same workshop for later utilisation by the user.
In order to overcome these problems various solutions have been proposed by the machine manufacturers but they are all not entirely satisfactory. Thus it is known for example to remove one of the feet of the frame completely for transporting the machine and optionally to replace it by a special auxiliary foot. This either creates undesirable additional cost or impedes both transport and reconstruction, since additional wood sub-frames and/or fork lift trucks or the like are needed. It is further known to arrange the three feet present as a rule not at equal intervals of 120xc2x0 but to mount two feet with substantially greater intervals relative to the third foot, so that these two feet are on the one hand in fact close together and thereby reduce the machine width but on the other hand they result in substantially reduced stability of the machine frame.
In the light of this state of the art the technical problem which is to be solved by the present invention consists in so designing the circular knitting machine of the kind initially specified that its width can be altered with comparatively cost-effective means and without substantially affecting stability.
A circular knitting machine of the invention solves this problem.
In the inventive circular knitting machine comprising a needle carrier having a central axis, a cam box ring surrounding the needle carrier, a device for taking down and/or winding up a knit wear produced by the needle carrier, and a frame for mounting the carrier, the cam box ring and the device, the frame has at least three feet establishing a machine width, and at least one of the feet is adjustable for altering the machine width.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.